Life During
by JayBitchGon'KillYouDead
Summary: Life Before is the prequel,Seth/Jade and Scoria/Embry are the main couples,and it takes place in La Push,Washington.Any more questions,or are you going to read now?Read now,yes,good.Update:discontinued.Sorry!


I danced around the purple-grassed meadow with the red pegasus,and suddenly,my world was grass melted beneath me,and the pegasus turned into a bleeding horse-sized wolf with sandy brown fur and familiar being appeared in the was so beautiful it hurt,and just a tiny bit darker in skin tone than grinned as he sauntered forward to kill me.I woke suddenly,to find the step-bitch shaking my ,just a dream.I calmed my heartrate down,then peered out of the tiny two-paneled I saw was green,but it was a pretty green,with lots of dark lime,jades (Ironic,right?),dark and light browns,and greys.I dug in the grey alligator Gucci bag at my feet,got out my Nikon,and pointed it out my window in the first class lounge.I clicked a few pictures,then flipped the color inversion switch to on and clicked a few more.A crackly nasal voice came on the loudspeaker and said "Ladies and gents,we will be landing in Port Angeles in about twenty you for flying Brit Air."I quickly shoved my camera into my purse,nudged the Gucci under the seat in front of my with my black velvet kneehigh,then smoothed down my red blazer and tightened my blonde twist.A few minutes and a thousand trees later,we touched down in the Port Angeles soon as we coasted into the docking thingie and the pilot announced for the first classers to exit,I snatched up my bags,unbuckled my seatbelt,and stood up,stretching my monkey and Step-bitch did the same,and then we walked off.I was extremely underwhelmed by the airport,as it was tiny and plain,with the only decorations being the mandatory ads and a few signs pointing us to the baggage claim.I found my bag easily,as it was the only one plastered with bumper stickers.I hauled it off and waited for Step-bitch and Dad to find their plain bags,then we headed for the exit.A pickup was waiting at the curb,and a tall guy with short black hair,very tan skin,and a body that could rival a bodybuilder on steroids' stood in front of held a card that said 'Westen and Carlzon'.Carlzon is Dad's last name,but I chose to keep my bio-mom's last, 's the one I'm staying with,while Dad and his slutty wife are going to live in some mansion in Colorado. Dad is _waaay_ overprotective,so he chose to get our tickets to Port Angeles so he could see me safely to La Push."Hello,you must be Paul,Jayadena's kid."Dad said to is my mom's ,it's ,I don't know what parent would be stupid enough to name their kid grandparents are all dead.I never got to meet them."Yes,I'm this Ashley?" He asked in a rough,husky voice.I stepped forward,extending my black-taloned stuck the card in the truck,then took my hand and shook it."I'll be going by Jade 's my real first 's nice to meet you, you Dena's kid too?" I replied as he released my hand." legal kid,at least."I glared at him,my hands going to my hips."Sorry!"He laughed,raising his hands in defeat."Good."I turned to spare a glance at the losers that had raised me most of my life,flipped off Step-bitch,and then picked up my suitcase to hand to my stuck it in the back of the truck easily,saying "Jeez,you pack light for a girl!" "Yeah,well,most of my crap is black,so it's all ,most of them are light clothes as I rarely get 's prolly only two heavy hoodies in there."I said as I got in the passenger seat."Well,we've got that in common.I don't get cold."He replied as he started the truck and began manuevering his way through the traffic."How old are you,Ashley?" He asked,glancing over at me."Um,I'm fourteen,and it's Jade,not is my first middle name." I said."Uh,how many do you have,dude?And,really?Fourteen?" He said,his face an expression of complete shock."Only ,yes,fourteen,though I have the brain of a twenty-six year old."I replied,digging through my bag to find my lipgloss."Holy shit,are you serious?"he almost shouted" keep your eyes on the road,I'm definitely not in a suicidal mood right now,which is don't kill me,though most of the world would thank you." I said as I applied my crimson gloss."Ha!As everybody can hate you." He said,the truck finally making it to the outskirts of Port Angeles." 'd be suprised.I've had complete strangers come up to me and tell me they hate me,just because of the way I talk to any other person."I said,shoving my gloss back in my bag and getting out my Sony camera.I flicked it on,zoomed in,and began taking pictures of the passing greenery."Do you want me to stop so you can get some good pictures?"The man beside me asked."Naw,sometimes when the shit's passing by you get the best freeze-frame thing is off,so the colors blend together,so they make excellent backround pictures."I clicked a few more,then hung the black hunk of plastic and metal around my rested on my stomach as I spoke."So,any other kids I should know about?"I said while taking out the band in my hair and sticking it on my wrist."Uh,well,my friends hang out at the house a lot,but they aren't Dena's."He replied,though something in his tone told me that he was leaving something out.I ignored it,of course,and nodded."M' what're your friends' names?"I said,not really paying attention as I scrolled down my list of apps on my phone."Well,there's Sam,Embry,Jared,Jacob,Seth,Quil,Emily,Rachel,Leah,Claire,Ness,Kim,Collin,Will,and Brady."He replied as we passed through the limit of Forks.I had found my app for fashion design,and I was designing an outfit for my cousin Scoria when he said this."Oh,which ones are dating?"I said,glancing up for a second."How'd you know?Jared and Kim,Sam and Emily,Jake and Ness,Rachel and I,and Quil is like Claire's big know what's funny,Jake and Rachel are brother and sister,and Nessa is like a thorn in my side,and yet we're all and Seth are brother and sister and Claire is Emily's and Brady are best friends _and _brothers."He elaborated."How the hell did they manage that shit?I mean,I can barely stand my mates,let alone any siblings."I muttered."Hey!"Paul exclaimed.I turned and looked at him straight in the face."Offense."I said as we drove down a twisty road past a sign that introduced La Push."You,my half sister,are going to get along with Leah very well."He said through his laughs."Well, she a complete and utter bitch like moi?"I said." the way,you have one of the best poker faces I've ever seen in my life."Paul said as we passed through the tiny reservation."Oh thanks,but this is my natural look."I said,flattered but no way in hell was I showing it." ,emotionless,expressionless,and glaring all the time?You are Leah's perfect match!" "Well that's fucking thought I'd hear a guy tell me I'm another chick's soul mate."I replied as we got out of the cab,Paul having stopped the truck in the driveway of a big,two-story brown house.I grabbed my bag as a big group of Quileute-looking people came running from the door toward of htme were guys,and all of them were just as muscled as Paul,if not half-brother hugged a a short(well,shorter than me) woman with Quileute laughed as two women and one little twelve-year-old-looking girl jumped on me and hugged me tightly.I dropped my bag and held my fists at my sides,resisting the urge to fight them off that sprouted from years of finally seemed to notice how tense I was and got off me.I brushed off,straightened my top,and blew my hair from my emerald-and-black-spotted piece hung by my temple after a few blows,so I pinned it behind my ear."Hi.I'm Jade,though judging from that overly enthusiastic welcome that you lot already know who I am.S'pose you recognize me as the little kid who left here nine years ago,yes?"I asked,picking up my particularly muscled guy came forward and extended his hand,never breaking eye contact.I raised my taloned hand and shook his."I'm Seth."He said." ' know who I am."I said,turning to the woman who looked just like me,only with tanner skin and shorter hair,and about fifty pounds jumped at me,tears filling her eyes as she hugged a second's hesitation,I hugged her back for a she pulled away,my mother held me at arm's length as she looked up at me where I stood at six-six."Hey,mom."I but Paul freaked and stared at me." 's my ,I'm not Paul's full sibling,I'm his awesome half-sister."I said."Well,shall we go inside before it rains and soaks that- _charming _black garb of yours?"Dena said,practically choking on the word charming.I laughed at that and followed Paul and I guessed Rachel into the house."Up the staris,door at the end of the hall."Paul said,gesturing to the bag in my hand as he collapsed by Rachel.I nodded,made a face at their lovey-dovey-ness and then followed his room was big,with dark emerald walls and my boxes piled in the corner by the window.I thought I packed light?Bullshit.I supposed that he hadn't seen all this.I dumped my bag,went into the bathroom,brushed my hair through and changed into a short black skirt,a low-cut emerald crop-top,a leather jacket,and a pair of shiny gold boots that Alyson had given me a few years ago to go with a tiny silver dress I had.I pinned the front parts of my hair back in a black clip with a chunk of jade in the middle and went back downstairs,grabbing my grey alligator purse as I had now gathered in the living room,so I came in and flopped down on a seat beside the little twelve year old from grinned up at me."So,what are everyone's names?"I asked,crossing my legs and leaning back into the couch."This is Rachel,that's Emily and Sam,Jared and Kim,Jake and Ness,Seth,Embry,Collin,Brady,Quil,Claire is that girl you're sitting by,and that dude over there is Seth."Paul pointed to the guy who had shaken my hand and said he was Seth and was now staring at I realized why he had seemed familiar,and why I was always interested in wolf years of memories came flooding back to me and I brought my hands up to rub my temples."I'm just gonna go take a walk.I'll be back soon."I said,getting up from the couch and practically running out the door.I sprinted at full speed out of civilization until I reached the beach.I tugged my jacket tighter around me to block against the harsh,bitter wind that blew in from the water.A thousand things came to me at once,bonfires and giant,horse-sized wolves swirling around my head at warp abnormally warm embrace,big,inviting brown eyes and tan skin,a legend forgotten by all but the tribal elders and the ones forced to bear the burden of phasing and imprinting,a small,bronze-haired child genius with huge brown eyes and pale skin,a gigantic sandy-colored wolf standing as a protector before me.I was so frightened by it all that I lost all sense of where and why and collapsed on a nearby piece of driftwood.I closed my eyes and imagined the wolf with the sandy fur and the eyes that were far too intelligent for an animal,and then watched,enraptured,as the wolf transformed into a man.A tall Quileute man stood in the animal's place,and he called my name.I was snapped back to the present as _he _squatted next to me,shaking me and saying "Jadis?Jade,are you concious?Jade!"I numbly pushed his arms off me and scrambled over the back of the damp tree."Concious- , ,imprinting,superhuman strength, not dreaming.I will now wake up and unattractively bang my knees on the tray on the seat in front of .Only aren't you all morphing into bleeding horse-sized wolves with disturbingly human eyes?"I muttered,my voice that of a mental patient' stepped forward and slapped me.I caught his hand with ease and flipped grinned and hopped back up."Well,your fighting reflexes are do you remember?"He asked,his voice going from light and teasing to serious like a snap of the fingers." the moment I was born to two seconds ago,I remember was thought that sometimes a tramautic experience could trigger a lapse in memory in eidetickers,but it was never even mentioned that it can come ,there was a study of being able to bring it back,but I suppose that this shit only happens with imprinters and imprintees."I voice didn't sound like mine,though I knew it was my own."What the hell is eidetickers?"Paul asked."Being able to remember anything in perfect 's also been called hyperthymesia."I replied,my voice becoming more and more familiar."So,you remember everything.I have that,but I can't remember every little detail of my entire life.I'd love for you to meet Dad."The girl named Ness said.I was hit by a burning in my gut,and I was no longer standing near Seth at the treeline._I was kneeling on the beach a mile away,a short bronze-haired,brown-eyed girl by my side building a sandcastle and writing Sticklerapiuty in the sand.A tall,familiar Quileute lounged on a red and black checkered blanket a few yards man,also Quileute,jogged up the beach toward our little group."Ness,Jady,come here for a second."Jake called from his spot on a blanket that he had set up for our picnic.I stood up,brushed off my jeans,then helped up my friend and ran to the blanket,kneeling down on the blanket across from Jake and his friend,while Ness scrambled into Jake's 's friend held out a hand to me,and I shook it like I had seen Mom do before."Jady?You know how I take care of Nessa all the time?" Jake asked, as if speaking to a mentally disabled person."No need to talk to me as if I am mentally disabled,Jacob know perfectly well I know that you imprinted on Ness.I may be physically younger than the genius that is Ness,but that does not mean I am not smarter than ,tell me,did your friend imprint upon me or not?" I asked,glaring at 's friend looked taken aback,and Jake was annoyed."See,told you that she was a firey little redhead!" Jake laughed."The correct structure for that sentence would be 'See,I told you she has the temper of a redhead!',as I have blonde hair,not red,and I do not appreciate the fact that you just told your friend who knows practically nothing about me that I have a short temper not unlike a redhead' ,what is your name,Jake's friend?" I said,standing so I came to about the Quileute boys' chests."Uh,I'm you are?" The taller,more muscled man replied."Jady,but you may call me Jade,my real name,if you do not wish to act like you are three years old and unable to pronounce my name.I only permit it in Jake because I know his imprint has more brains than himself." I replied,crossing my arms and cocking my hip to the side."Hey,not nice,Jady!" Jake exclaimed,so I showed him my middle three fingers pressed together,and said "Read between the lines,schiesskopf."Turning to Seth,I spoke again,this time to the latter."Would you care to enlighten me on the subject of your imprinting,or shall I have to go get Ness's father and get him to read your mind?"I asked,tapping my black tennis-shoe clad foot hopped up and put out his hand."Care to take a walk with me so I may explain,Jade?" He replied.I nodded,and,ignoring his outstretched hand,walked towards the cliffs.I began doing a backbend round-off,as I knew Jake and Nessa could still hear us perfectly.I sped up so I was doing the backward flips as fast as Seth could we reached the bumpy cliff face,I stopped,and swinging myself up to a ledge,sat down and looked at Seth.I looked out at the choppy grey-green sea,waiting for him to begin explaining the concept of imprinting to me,though I understood imprinting more than even Old Quil,the old tribe leader."Well,I'm just guessing,but judging from the way you glare daggers at everyone who tries to explain imprinting to you,you already know how this thing works."I stared at Seth,confused as to how this man already understands the crap I do so well.I mean,even my cousin,Scoria Karen Moss,doesn't understand the things I do."Yes,that is true,I understand more about imprinting than even the first shape-shifting how do you already roll with the words that come out of my mouth so well already?All I want is an answer, you or did you not imprint on me?" I said,able to look him in the eye,since the ledge I was on was quite high up." it doesn't turn sexual until you're of suitable age." I waved him away with a "Yes,yes."I stood,and,twisting in the air so that I land in a squat,jump off the ledge."My parents will want an explanation as to why a strange man is hanging around their daughter so really don't want to be seen as a pedophile,correct?" I asked,glancing up at Embry."Oh,hell no!Oh,sorry,I didn't mean-" I cut him off."It's fine.I hear a lot more than that ,not just from my siblings, and Mom cuss too,way more than all of the pack put together." "Really?" He asked." ,when would you like to meet my parents?" I replied."How about I take you back to your house,and you introduce me then?"He asked,turning slightly towards me."Yeah, you!" I laughed,kicking up into a sprint,leaving my new friend behind."Hey,so not fair!" He yelled."Yeah,so?" I shrieked I reached the last dune that separated us from Nessa and Jake,I dove to the side so that I rolled down the pile of sand on my dove after me,barreling down and screwing up the trail of sparkles left from my threadbare sequined was coming straight toward me,so I did a backward somersault and landed in a launched himself at me and pinned me to the soft,damp sand,laughing.I giggled and squirmed out of his grasp,sprinting off in the other direction,past a sandcastle-building Nessa and Jake,who was shoving a huge triple-decker sandwich into his mouth.I ran off into the dark forest,easily finding my way through the densely packed knew his way around,however,and soon found me._I was snapped back to the present,and Seth was gripping the sides of my arms tightly,his beautiful dark brown eyes staring deep into my own."I'm fine,just a very strong I really tell you 'read between the lines schiesskopf',Jake?"I asked,pushing Seth's hands from my arms and looking at Jake."Uh...yeah,what does schiesskopf mean,exactly?"He replied."It means 'shithead' in German."I said."Um..."Was all that came from Jake. "Yes,I cussed you out at five-fucking-years ,I came out here to be alone,so that I am going to you lot back at the house."I I twisted out of Seth's all-too-familiar embrace and sprinted down the beach towards the cliffs where Seth had told me he'd imprinted on me so many years ago.I easily swung myself up onto the ledge and looked out at the green sea.I used to come here all the time to think,and it was where I went first when my birth mother had followed me and cradled me as I things just never changed,did they?Especially not in La me,this tiny town represented stability,strength,the bone to the back,the bars to the I'd never had in all the years I'd lived with the step-bitch and might've been the reason for my weak,fragile grip on reality.I've been in and out of mental asylums almost my whole life,and trust me when I say,it is not fun in the loony times I've tried to kill myself,but it's not like anyone knows.I have scars all over my body from cutting myself,and yet they don't even come close to my mental is the most real thing in my life,always has been.I hide behind a flirty, fun facade, but behind I am so screwed up I barely know the difference between the voices in my head and the voices of the people around me.I hide because I don't want anyone to burn in my hell with unexpectedly,I broke out in tears,wondering vaguely if I needed to call the asylum in Seattle to fly out here to get I was through with my little pity-me session,I dried my tears,wiped off the runny mascara and eyeliner that caked my cheeks,and then got down.I was through with wallowing in my pain,for now at I walked slowly back to civilization,I got out my compact and spread thick concealer over my entire face,globbed mascara on my already huge eyelashes,dusted a bit of blush on my cheeks to make myself appear more than a ghost,ran my sharpie-sized eyeliner pencil around my eyes,put a few ounces of black eye shadow on my eyelids,and then applied black lipstick and crimson gloss on my ,no traces of crying left.I dabbed a little foundation on my shiny spots and then tossed the compact in my purse.I looked up,plastered an impassive,half annoyed,half bitchy,and straightened my back,walking quickly and confidently.I tugged my shirt down from where it was scrunched up just under my bustline,and realized that it had probably been like that even while I was talking(more like ordering him to leave me the hell alone so I could wallow in sadness,but whatever).How fucking embarassing!He and Paul and Jake had probably seen my belly-button piercing,the scars on my stomach,a couple of my tattoos,and probably even my bra!Oh,jesus must fucking hate .All I wanted was for my half-brother,my imprinter,and their friend to see my black lace bra and my .I have eleven tattoos and counting,one on my ribcage that is two interlocking hearts,one black,one grey,one at the base of my spine that is a little butterfly with blue,purple and emerald wings and a black body,one on my left wrist,near the veins,that says "Death,my savior",one on the side of my foot of black roses,on a little birthmark that looks like a vine,one on the front of my right hip of a centaur archer,my zodiac sign,one of the devil with a knife between his teeth on my left shoulder blade,one of a pegasus and a unicorn butting horn-to-head on my left thigh,one on my right hand of an eye with a 'v' over the iris,one of thick green vines of ivy that curls from one middle finger,wrapping tightly around the arm,curling up and around my neck,down the other arm to the other middle finger,one of thick green vines of ivy that curls down the sides of both my legs,and one right below my boobs of a wolf howling at the moon with sandy fur and brown eyes.I like tattoos,and they all mean something close to my heart,but that's another story.I walked into the house,shutting the door behind me with my foot,only to walk straight into an ambush.

AN:Ooh,what's gonna happen next?I honestly don't know,'cos I haven't written the damned thing , you haven't read the prequel to this story yet,go to my page and click Life Before,or just search and give me ideas for next week!


End file.
